


Ruby Red

by DavidB1000



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex teases Kara, Beginning of a beautiful relationship, Elseworlds Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), F/F, Fix-It of Sorts, Humor, Love, so does Kate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-17 09:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16971912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: After the Elseworlds Crossover event, Batwoman and Supergirl spend some time together. It's exactly what you think it is. :)





	1. Chapter 1

The two women lying in bed together, naked, barely covered by the sheets, were a stark contrast to each other.  
One had dark hair, cut extremely short, with a very large amount of tattoos covering their body, and the other had long, blonde hair and skin that was smooth and with no tattoos at all. The blonde woman spoke. “Well, that was rather nice.” She grinned.

The dark haired woman nodded. “I agree fully and I did not expect that at all, Kara. Wow.” She chuckled.

“I just wanted to make it absolutely clear I knew you were flirting with me, Kate.” Kara grinned.  
Kate nodded. “You sure proved that, alright.”

“Something I noticed, the carpets do not match the drapes.” Kara spoke.  
Kate smirked. “Okay, that's not a phrase I thought I'd hear from you, but yeah. Having short red hair and wearing long red hair as part of my costume did not exactly fit the whole secret identity thing.”

“I figured as much. You can't blur in place like Barry, and you can't just say, “You have failed this city!” like Oliver and shoot them with arrows.” Kara grinned.

Kate chuckled. “You're not wrong. I can't do that. It's just, I don't go around and shoot people as often as I used to. Trying to transition away from the whole shooting people to death thing.” 

Kara frowned. “I did not know that.”  
“Whoops.” Kate winced.  
“I just, I never wanted to really hurt people. I broke a person's arm once by accident, and when I was in college, I broke a guy's nose when I kissed him, with my nose.” Kara spoke.

“Well, you controlled your nose well these days.” Kate smiled. “Yeah, Bruce has never approved of my actions on that front, and him leaving has made me want to be more like him. I can only hope he comes back soon.”   
“Maybe we can get my Batman to help find him!” Kara grinned.

Kate chuckled. “That's going to be weird for certain.”  
“A little bit, but still.” Kara spoke.  
“So, I wonder how things are going to go from here.” Kate spoke.  
“They'll go any way you want them to. I just hope this isn't the last of our time together.” Kara grinned.

“I was never a love them and leave them woman.” Kate spoke. “My first huge relationship I broke off with before we got married because of one hell of a stupid fight.” She frowned. 

“Sounds like my sister with the woman she was going to marry.” Kara spoke. “I think you'd like her. I mean, I hope you don't like her too much.” She grinned.

Kate chuckled. “I wouldn't mind meeting her, no. But you and me, Kara, I think we're going to be very good together.”

“I'm glad.” Kara smiled. “Because otherwise I'd have to kill you.”  
Kate laughed. “Okay, that's good. There's nothing but light and goodness in you.” 

Kara rubbed Kate's hair. “You're not completely wrong there.”

Kate grinned. “I could get used to you.” 

&^&

Alex looked up as Kara walked into her apartment. “Kara.” Alex addressed.  
“I just came from visiting Kate Kane in Gotham. On Barry's Earth.” Kara smiled.

“Okay.” Alex spoke. “You did tell me about her.”  
“She's very nice! She also has a lot in common with you.” Kara smiled.

“Oh, besides being into girls?” Alex smirked.  
“Yes.” Kara grinned. “She is a very nice person. I think we could be something wonderful together.”  
“You never cared about gender like we did.” Alex smiled.  
“No. It was a surreal thing for you humans to grumble about.” Kara shrugged.

“I agree with you. Well, I suppose it would be nice to meet Kate Kane.” Alex spoke.  
“Just don't fall in love with her at first sight.” Kara grinned.  
“Haha. I was only smacked by the big old “Hey, I'm gay.” clue stick once.” Alex smiled.


	2. Corruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I figured there needed to be another chapter! Alex and Kate meet, and both of them tease Kara a little bit. :)  
> And you get a bit of history for Kate Kane.

“Okay, here she is, Alex!” Kara spoke.  
IT has been a few days since Alex and Kara talked about Batwoman.

Alex looked up at the woman who walked in after Kara. The first thing Alex noticed was the tattoos.  
She spoke. “Hello there. You must be Kate Kane.”

Kate nodded and extended her hand. Alex shook her hand.  
“It's nice to meet someone who could capture my sister's heart.” Alex smiled.

Kara grinned. “That's one way of putting it.”  
Kate blushed slightly. “I'm just a tad bit nervous meeting family of people I care about.”  
“That's understandable. I can see that. From what I gather, you are from a very unique family yourself.” Alex grinned.

“That is the understatement of the year.” Kate nodded.  
Kara hugged Kate to her. “She's a wonderful person, Alex.” 

“I'm glad you think I am.” Kate spoke, relaxed. “My track record is somewhat blemished.”  
“I'm new to being gay, myself.” Alex spoke. “So, My track record really is something to behold.”

“Yeah, after Maggie....” Kara spoke.  
Kate's eyes widened. “Wait. Maggie Sawyer?”  
“Yeah.” Alex spoke.  
“You were in a relationship with Maggie too?” Kate spoke.

“Probably not your Maggie.” Kara laughed.  
“Oh, right. Sorry, the whole multiverse thing is kind of weird. I mean, your version of Batman reached out to me. That was just weird.” Kane spoke.

Alex grinned. “I can imagine. Yeah, Maggie here and Maggie there. Knowing Maggie, I think she'd want to make out with herself.”

“Haha. Yeah, that's my Maggie too!” Kate spoke.  
Kara smirked. “Your Maggie? Forgot about me already?” 

Alex laughed. “Oh, no. Kate. She's an Alien, be careful, she might probe you!” 

Kara blushed. “Alex! That's what you and Maggie did!”

Alex grinned. “I can't help you heard me yelp in mild pain and rushed in during our sexy times.”  
Kate smiled. “Poor Kara. I can see her rushing to help you though.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Kara groaned.  
Alex nodded. “Kara is a good person, and I can see she loves you. Just don't break her heart.”  
“Or Alex will break your legs!” Kara nodded.

Kate smiled. “Believe me, I understand.”  
“Also, I must admit, Kara told me you had tattoos, but that's a lot.” Alex spoke.

“I have a lot, yes.” Kate nodded. “Wild Rebellious years plus military service worked in conjunction.” 

“Military service? Which branch?” Alex asked, intrigued.

“Army.” Kate spoke. “I know I'm less than 30 years old, but my military experiences were not, uh, well done.” She frowned.

Kara frowned. “Sorry.”  
“No, it's okay. I made the mistake. I was the one dishonorably discharged from what I did. I don't regret doing it either. I had to make that choice, no matter the consequences.” Kate spoke. She then shivered.  
“Sorry, it's still a sore spot. The good news is, it's not impossible to reverse a dishonorable discharge. It's been done before. Bruce had always offered to talk to all his friends and contacts if I wanted him to.”

Kara hugged her even closer. “It's okay, Kate.”  
Alex nodded. “It's fine. I can understand doing things that cause terrible consequences for the right reasons.” She looked down at her hands. “My hands have taken life when I never should have.” 

Kara walked over and hugged Alex. “It's okay.”

Kate nodded. “Yeah. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be a downer.”

“It's okay, you can make it up to me later.” Kara grinned.

Kate frowned. “Okay, but no anal probing.”  
Alex snickered. “Wow. That's pretty good.”

Kara blushed. “Oh, come on, both of you together is going to kill me.”

“Oh, no!” Alex grinned.  
“It's okay, Kara.” Kate smiled and kissed her.

“I really am happy I found you.” Kara smiled.  
“I'm very glad you found someone, Kara.” Alex smiled.

“Thank you, Alex! I really love Kate, she's great.” Kara smiled and kissed Kate's forehead.  
Kate blushed slightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More will come if anyone wants!  
> Also, in the comics, she was dishonorably discharged for a completely absurd reason, so I changed it to be more realistic.

**Author's Note:**

> I had my idea for this one kicking around. So I decided to share it. I think it works well. Kara would be quite the lady-killer if she wanted to be. :)


End file.
